reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:LS11sVaultBoy page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: I'm not sure if I'm able to talk in the name of the Wiki, given that I was also somewhat inactive for a long time, but yeah; I have no problem with that, and actually, I support that, as long as Rockstar won't come here and demand admin rights. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 14:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Derp. Haven't noticed it. XD -- iLan (XD • ) 14:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Wiki Adoption Just did. TAOA 11:29, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Demotion Can I ask why you demoted me? Thanks. --Crowbar, Administrator Ordinaire 15:06, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, alright, thanks. I'll have to think about it a little bit first, but I should get back to you later today. --Crowbar, Administrator Ordinaire 15:24, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::So I'd like either Zombie Marston, or Seth. Whichever's available. Thanks. --Crowbar, Administrator Ordinaire 18:00, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, that does look good. I thought I'd give you a heads up about something. Since RDR 2 is likely coming out soonish, I might be a little absent until it's actual release to avoid spoilers. I'll try to stick around and keep an eye on vandals though. -- Crowbar, Administrator Ordinaire 22:03, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations. I just wanted to say congratulations on adopting the wikia. Hopefully you can get it back to good shape before the next game comes out. TAoA 22:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Not unblocked It still says I'm blocked. I tried going into chat, but it said error, I don't permission. Myth hunting master (talk) 19:15, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come to gta wiki chat. MHM Could you help me, please? Do you have any idea of the release of Red Dead Redemption "2"? Just wanted to say good luck. This place is bound to get more active in the coming year, I wanted to say good luck with all the new users that come. Might edit here once Red Dead Redemption 2 releases. TAoA ﴾TALK﴿ 00:29, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re-promoted Thanks for re-promotion LS11sVaultBoy. Hahaha, how long have I not been active for these past years? Anyway, I'll be keeping an eye on the wiki soon as RDR2 got announced. I have to re-learn some things regarding the editing tools since it was way different right now than maybe, 2009 I suppose (although it's streamlined as hell). Glad the wiki's been running well under your care and kudos to you. Sure, uh maybe you can check it out, I've did it but maybe it's different from the others. :) --Blaff 60 12:06, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Spiff, etc. Hi, LS11sVaultBoy! With the upcoming release of Red Dead Redemption 2, I was wondering if I might offer my services in updating the main page? Most elements would remain the same - especially the Interviews - but I was thinking of the following: *Adding a RDR2 button to the games section *Shortening up the News section and adding the official Twitter feed *Either removing or updating the current poll (from 2013) *Updating the Featured Media to reflect RDR2 content *Taking the Red Dead Series and Affiliated Wikis and stretching it across the bottom; additionally, I could add this site to our gaming footer program Let me know if you're interested :) I can also return periodically to help update if/when new information becomes available! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:32, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'll start today! Looks like you guys have already started on some of those ;) Feel free to poke me if you see something you want changed that I do, or if you've got an idea you want implemented. As for the images issue mentioned by Blaff 60, I'll try to carve out some time over the coming weeks for that. Raylan13 (talk) 15:54, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::There we go ;) Like I said, I didn't want to change the feel of it too much. I took the liberty of compacting the individual game sections, as there's probably going to be a section for RDR2 - once that section is in place, the featured media might be shifted to the right to avoid the main column stretching too far down. ::It's been suggested that the background be changed to the new RDR2 "sunset" pic; personally, I like the current pic, but that's completely your call :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll make that change ;) It'll take a bit to show up on this end because of cache, though. Raylan13 (talk) 16:49, October 21, 2016 (UTC)